ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two - Scavaging the Times of Continuum
Return to Fiction by Daniel696 ---- Its been two months since the event with Sakuya's cold, and Remi's giving me vacation time "to allow myself to unwind in Gensokyo". And I deserve it like a Diabetic deserves insulin. But of course, I'm going to search for some Sub-magic Spellbooks like Time Magics and Air Magics in Gensokyo (Even though Air Magic is starting to be considered by some as an offical magic, making it the eighth Offical magic.) (and make myself a Mage...with my own staff......ROFLMAO!). It'll make my job a lot easier and would allow me fight Marisa Kirasame evenly (Just in case I get stuck with night-time Guard Duty again.) and would also help hone my magic skills greatly. So I ventured out and the SDM crew wished me a safe journey and my first destination, which was the closest (And I finally get the chance to .), was Kourindou. When I got there the first thing I noticed were various trinkets everywhere, mostly stuff from the outside world. When I went up to the Clerk (Also Owner) to ask to see whats new, I saw my expensive laptop computer and 220 volt plug-in charger in a room of shelves behind him along with my Ipod, its charger and wall plug, wireless usb mouse and my high quality headphones too. I asked him for the stuff (thats supposed to be mine) and he said he wasn't selling them, told him that I was an outsider and he asked my to prove it and I told him the name of the items I wanted, knew how operate them and told him that the Items would be of no use to him if he did not know how to operate it. "Fine then, but your still paying." "Actually, no i'm not, thats my stuff back there that was stolen by Yukari to help get you stuff from the outside world." "How exactly did you know that?" "Reimu told me." I lied "Oh yes, that Shoplifter Miko?" "Thats her." "Though I didn't know she shoplifted." I lied again. "Hmm, if thats your stuff, fine then." "I gladly pay for the rest of the stuff I ask for." "Thats, ok as long as you pay for the stuff you didn't originally own, but how do you know that's yours in particular?" as he was getting my stuff from the storage room "Is there a white nick on the bottom of the computer right next to little holes on the bottom." He examined the bottom "Yes." "Then that's mine." And he placed the items on the counter. "Do you have anything that charges items that use electricity? "Yes." He brought out a pack of AA bateries. "Something that is blue on top, A solar-powered charger." "I have something thats called a solar charger." "Bring it out then." He brought out a medium-sized solar powered charger that can charge a 120 or 220 volt item. "And do you have something that I can carry this stuff with." He brought out a white backpack that looks a little worn. I payed for the stuff I needed to pay and headed back to the mansion to drop off the items in my room. And then I headed out with several spellbook to defend myself with. I noticed Koakuma wanted to come with me to see if she could fill in some of the growing cracks in the Library due to Marisa Kirasame. And we made an agreement that if she found the book, it would go to the library, if I found the book, I would be able to keep it. And so we headed off to the forest of magic to see I we can find some spellbooks lying around and steal some books from Marisa Kirasame while we're at it, for serious payback. A few minutes later and we were at the forest of magic. "So Koa, where do you want to start?" "I Believe we should start at the border edge in the southwest." "Then that shall be." "Lets go!" We scavenged and scavenged and eventually found 12 books, one of them including a Teleportation Spellbook (How lucky am I!) "Now what do we do?" Koa Asked "We now head to Marisa's house and get serious payback." She simply smiled at me. But then her look changed into slight shock, realizing how powerful Marisa is. "But aren't we going to simply be defeated?" She asked quizically. "Not if we have the element of suprise, and besides, I have a backup plan if we do get caught, its an offer she can't refuse, an item she's been looking for even before the Scarlet Mist event, and I have it." She grinned at me. And then put a look of question on her face and asked,"But what is it?" "You'll find out soon." I repied with a smirk on my face. And with that, we headed toward the one and only, Marisa Kirasame's house to get our books back to their rightful place. ---- * Back to Chapter One - Days and Nights of Light and Darkness‎ * Forward to Chapter Three - Immortal Daze Category:Fanfiction